A template to start your fanfiction
by TrueInitiative
Summary: Its in the title, it's a template for Bleach x Sekirei fanfiction, use it and adapt it at your leisure.


The Remnant

A shadow was cast upon the green pastures of the Tokyo border, this shadows was human in shape, and translating the length to physical height, the man casting said shadow would stand around 6'2".

What made this shadow so interesting, you may wonder to yourself?

Simple, this shadow, was unlike any known to humanity.

How?

Well, that would take some explaining, you see, with the mid-day sun, beating down on this oh so mysterious figure, and the positioning of the sun appearing northward of this figures position, its natural physics to assume that the lack of light created by this figures physical form, would cast a shadow to the immediate southernmost direction of this person.

And yet.

Dancing around the persons feet were 2 shadows, the first one, a shadowy depiction of a cloaked, high collared man, with shaggy hair that fell to, or past his shoulders.

The second one was a bit more, how should we say it?

Perhaps weird would be the most modest and gracious term, to bestow upon this being.

This unique shadow, danced in rotations around the man's feet, a sword apparently striking out as a thin line extended from a shadowed blob that could be considered a fist.

The figure, whose physical form allowed for these strange phenomena, sighed, their chest heaving in a bulk of air that gratified the lungs and rejuvenated the slightly crooked appearance.

"Stop"

The simple command garnered fury from the more wild shadow that raised its left, blobby fist into the air and shook it threateningly.

As if the person could hear the shadow, they winced, a gaunt hand swinging up from inside the shaggy brown cloak, cached with dirt and grime to cradle their temple as the shadow seemingly threw insults of an unknown nature at the being.

"I said, stop, or should I reintroduce you to my pet?"

The shadow instantly stopped, comprehending the threat for several seconds, as if in sheer shock before it backed up, rotating around his still figure causing the person to smirk and let out a grunt of satisfaction as everything seemingly quieted down, the grunt indicating the person to be of the male gender, and quite young, if the flawless skin told anything.

Collapsing backwards onto the verge, the being simply stared at the clouds, ignoring the brutal glare of the sun in favour of trying to predict the shapes that the clouds would make.

Of course such a thing was bound to fail, but it seemed to amuse the being nonetheless, if his chuckle was anything to go by.

"Now, mind informing me why we are coming to this destination again, we were en route to Hawaii for a break before you decided to step in"

As the man spoke to himself, he reached up, brushing striking orange hair out of his playful brown eyes.

With the man waving his foot up and down, as if tapping it in irritation, he seemingly got his answer and scowled, lips turning downward at the edges as his eyes narrowed just a margin.

"But the art of manipulating energy was lost with the destruction of soul society and the detonation of the kings realm" his words seemed to hold a sense of disbelief upon the revelation that energy manipulation was in fact as of recent, re-invented.

"And you brought me here to 'check it out'?" the man reiterated the words of the shadow who crossed his arms, the action barely audible within the shadows cast by his cloak.

"Do you honestly think I care, so what they know how to redirect energy flow, big fucking deal" he muttered shaking his head as the more responsible shadow raised his arm into a prodding finger.

"Zangetsu, I was on a trip to Hawaii, can you ready these pouty lips of mine, Hawaii!" shaking his head, the man sniffed through his nose haughtily and pushed himself into a seated position to stare across the river separating the country from its capital "It's no different than any other country, a lot of people say that other countries are amazing, that they have a sense of culture and history, HA, fat chance of that, it'll be destroyed by war anyway" rolling his eyes the man pushed himself to his feet and began to slowly skid down the fresh grass verge he had been laid on, descending to the tarmac pavement that awaited him several feet below.

Italian leather shoes clacking against the hard surface the man turned to his immediate right and began to slowly begin along it, eventually it would take him to Tokyo where he could begin his search for _whatever_ had Zangetsus panties in a bunch, it didn't matter if the path he had taken took days, or even weeks, he would get there eventually, he had forever after all.

And so, with a steady pace, the man began to cross the concrete paths, weaved throughout the countryside, his gaze unfocused and usually tense muscles relaxed.

Tilting his head, he suddenly stopped and looked down, seeing a stray pup of all things licking desperately at his leg while its hind leg came up and began scratching and its ear in irritation.

"Mou, what should I do with you, hungry are you?" crouching down, the orange haired figure gently pushed reiatsu into his fingertips, just enough that his power began to flow off of his finger pads like blue flame.

"Before anything happens though, you need flee treatment, and I have just the thing"

Raking his fingertips through the pup's fur, he watched with a keen eye as dozens of dead flees, overloaded by his monstrous power, fell out of the dogs coat and littered the floor.

Looking at the dog who had only survived the combing because of its feet acting as earths, he let a small grin show on his features as he reached forward with his pointer finger and offered it to the dog who playfully seized it between small, undeveloped teeth.

"Well you do have a bite to you, I suppose this would hurt like a bitch without my hierro" tugging his finger back with a small grin, he chuckled as he heard the pup growl protectively over it's assumed prize.

Giving it a commanding look, he watched, satisfied as the pup unlatched its teeth from his finger and sat down on its hind legs, looking intolerably cute as its left leg began to involuntarily slide sideways.

Smiling, the man cursed his affection of living things and pulled the dog up into his arms, cradling the dog with one arm while his right arm rummaged around in his right pocket for something.

Pulling out a pack of half eaten beef jerky, he drew one out much like a cigarette before offering it slowly to the dog who instantly lunged at it, only for him to pull it away and give it a cowing look.

"Gently, he lectured, offering it slowly once more, only for the dog to snap forward in an attempt to seize it.

"Hmm, swatting its head gently, he offered it slowly, and was satisfied as he found the pup taking it slowly, pulling the treat into its mouth before gnawing on it using its soft molars.

Resisting the urge of a smirk at his victory, the man once more began along the path toward his destination, though it was significantly less maintained the closer to his destination he got.

"Mou, they really don't give a good impression to poor unannounced travellers like myself do they?" he questioned the pup that growled, weather in agreement or denial, he didn't know, and didn't care.

Because it's a fucking dog!

Nodding to himself, and assuring himself of his sanity, he quickly met the end of the path and sighed as he looked both ways.

On the one hand, he could go to the leftmost checkpoint, have a clear route to the centre of the city, making it easier for him to map out the inner areas and thus he would have a better knowledge of the cities essential infrastructure, quicker.

But if he chose the right checkpoint, he would have a better access to the urban areas of the famous city, meaning that he could easily get to know the residential layouts and have a way out should anything go pear shaped.

"Hungh!" letting out a groan of annoyance, he reached up and scratched his neck idly.

"Mou, perhaps going right would be best, less people that way, he could always map things out later, right now, he just wanted to sleep.

Making his way toward the right checkpoint, he shushed his recently acquired dog and tucked said animal into an inner pocket of his cloak which he now held closer to his person as he approached the iris scanners.

And began to wait in the small queue that had gathered.

As the small queue diminished, our main character stepped forward, standing barely 2 feet from the machine that shone a small blue beam at his iris, scanning it and matching his identification to an international database.

"Name: Kurosaki Ichigo"

"ID number: 12097784

The automated voice of the machine called his name and ID number, upon which the metal barriers preventing him from entering swung open, allowing him to take a sniff of the dirtied air.

"Well" he muttered.

"This will be interesting"

**Okey dokey, explanation time.**

**I wrote this for a friend who wants to begin writing a fanfiction but seems to struggle getting the basics down, and in a moment of intolerable genius I decided, fuck it, write this and let people use it as a template for their stories, they get a, stable-ish beginning chapter, I get better made fanfiction, win-win.**

**As a say, use the template at your leisure, I myself will probably use this and continue it into a fanfiction of my own design as well.**


End file.
